Entendimiento (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: Shikaku podía recordar el día exacto en el que supo que su hijo nunca iba a sentirse atraído por el sexo opuesto.


Vengo con una nueva historia de Naruto, un bonito ShikamaruXNaruto desde el punto de vista de Shikaku y siguiendo la trama canon.

La original la podéis encontrar en fanfiction bajo el nombre de 'Understanding' en la cuenta de Blueberried.

Disfrutadlo ^^

* * *

 **Entendimiento**

Shikaku podía recordar el día exacto en el que supo que su hijo nunca iba a sentirse atraído por el sexo opuesto.

En un principio, solo iba a ser una visita rápida a Inoichi, pero de alguna forma se había alargado cuando algunos de los niños más mayores del clan Yamanaka, todos chicos, habían arrastrado al joven heredero de los Nara a su jardín. Shikaku recordaba cada preciso detalle, así como la repentina claridad de pensamientos que le había acometido al ver a su hijo de seis años sonrojarse por las atenciones de algunos de los otros niños mientras estos le preguntaban por sus deberes de la Academia.

 _«Mi hijo es gay»_ pensó luego de camino a casa, con Shikamaru dormido a su espalda.

Shikaku no volvió a pensar en la —posible— orientación sexual de su hijo hasta el día en que este se graduó de la Academia. Viendo a su hijo salir por las puertas de la Academia, con la bandana de Konoha atada alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo —le hacía sentir inmensamente orgulloso incluso si sabía que Shikamaru iba a pasar de una forma u otra— y siendo seguido por un revuelo de cabello rubio que traía consigo recuerdos en los que a Shikaku le gustaría no pensar. Podía recordar claramente ese tono de cabello siendo el de otro hombre, un hombre al que hubiera seguido hasta el mismísimo infierno, un querido amigo cuyo recuerdo, a día de hoy, aún hacía que su corazón se estrujara de dolor.

El hijo del cuarto _Hokage_ se encontraba entre los graduados y Shikaku no pudo evitar sentirse triste y feliz por el chico al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el hijo de Minato, «Naruto» susurró su mente, saltó sobre Shikamaru y prosiguió dándole a su hijo lo que con total seguridad fue un abrazo demoledor, Shikaku se sintió tomado por sorpresa. Observó a Naruto gesticular de forma exagerada, su boca moviéndose a una milla por minuto, y anticipó que Shikamaru se limitaría a poner los ojos en blanco antes de ignorar al chico, pero este hizo todo lo contrario. Shikamaru _sonrió_. Fue una sonrisa pequeña, pero completamente genuina. Shikaku podía contar con los dedos de una mano la gente que había conseguido en alguna ocasión sacarle una sonrisa sincera como esa a su hijo y, ciertamente, nunca había imaginado que el hijo de Minato sería uno de los pocos privilegiados. Ni siquiera había sabido que su hijo conocía al chico aparte del hecho de que ambos iban a la misma clase y de que todo el mundo sabía acerca de Naruto debido a sus travesuras.

En ese momento, Shikaku supo que había presenciado algo importante para su hijo. Fue solo unos meses más tarde, después de la misión fallida para traer de vuelta al pequeño traidor de los Uchiha, que realmente se le ocurrió a Shikaku y cimentó su creencia de que su hijo era _gay_.

Había ido al hospital para comprobar el estado de Shikamaru, quien desde el fracaso colosal de la misión había estado pasando allí todo su tiempo. Había pensado que lo encontraría en la habitación de Choji, pero el chico de los Akimichi sacudió la cabeza antes de contestarle que Shikamaru estaba en la habitación de Naruto.

Cuando entró en la habitación del _Jinchūriki,_ se encontró a Shikamaru en la cama de hospital, recostado a un lado de Naruto. Su hijo se hallaba profundamente dormido, pero el otro chico no. Shikaku se congeló cuando su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azulados —de un azul tan familiar— que lo miraban con desconfianza y algo de aprensión. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Naruto parecía tenso, su cuerpo inclinándose levemente hacia Shikamaru. Las manos de Naruto se movieron unos milímetros, en un ademán que indicaba que alejaría a Shikamaru de Shikaku si algo ocurría; casi como si se estuviera preparando para un ataque hacia ambos. _«¿Pero por qué es eso?_ » se preguntó Shikaku solo por una milésima de segundo antes de caer en la cuenta. El chico era marginado por los ciudadanos, había sido atacado más de una vez y aparentemente recordaba haber escuchado como una familia les echaba la bronca a sus hijos por jugar con él años atrás.

 _«Tiene miedo de que me enfade con Shikamaru por relacionarse con él_ » concluyó Shikaku y, lentamente, dio un paso hacia delante. Naruto se tensó aún más e hizo un casi imperceptible gesto de dolor cuando el movimiento tironeó de sus heridas. A Shikaku esto no le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta que el chaval debería estar muerto. Era solo un milagro debido a la vitalidad del linaje Uzumaki, y al huésped que residía en el interior de Naruto, que este estuviera siquiera respirando, aún más que estuviera despierto, consciente de su entorno y moviéndose.

—Qué problemático… si sigues moviéndote así terminará despertándose, ¿sabes? —dijo Shikaku y sonrió, relajándose en una postura que no resultara amenazadora. No quería que el muchacho le tuviese miedo o pensara que solo porque su hijo fuera amigo del _Jinchūriki,_ Shikaku iba a hacerles daño —que le resultara tan ajeno que la gente no le odiara como para legítimamente creer que Shikaku intentaría herirle a él o incluso a su propio hijo, hacía que le hirviera la sangre—. Naruto se había limitado a parpadear en su dirección antes de que una pequeña y suave sonrisa tironeara de sus labios, toda la tensión y la adrenalina abandonando el cuerpo del chico de forma inmediata. Naruto se recostó contra su hijo, exhausto por la ráfaga de adrenalina que le había acometido cuando Shikaku había entrado en la habitación, e incapaz de mantenerse erguido.

La atmósfera se sumió en una quietud pacífica después de aquello. La atención de Naruto había vuelto a centrarse por completo en el chico yaciendo junto a él, e ignorando todo lo demás. Shikaku contempló como, poco a poco, se dejaba llevar a la deriva de un plácido sueño y concluyó que Naruto debía haber considerado que Shikaku no era una amenaza para él o Shikamaru —lo que le hacía sentirse un tanto mosqueado; él no era una amenaza para su hijo. Jamás—. Su otra conclusión vino un par de horas más tarde, cuando Shikamaru se despertó y bajó la mirada hacia el otro chico. Naruto se había acurrucado contra su costado y le había puesto un brazo por encima. Shikamaru nunca se percató de cómo su padre se deslizó fuera de la habitación y se fue del hospital, la expresión tierna y amorosa que había visto en los ojos de su hijo reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _«Mi hijo está enamorado_ » reflexionó mientras caminaba hacia casa perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de aquello, los tres años que Naruto pasó fuera de la villa reafirmaron la opinión de Shikaku de que su hijo estaba enamorado del otro chico. Shikamaru se encerró en sí mismo cuando Naruto se fue y eso solo hizo que empeorar con la muerte de Asuma. Shikaku trató de dejar que fuera el propio Shikamaru el que pusiera en orden sus sentimientos de culpa y dolor, pero cuando se volvió evidente que por sí mismo Shikamaru no hacía más que ir a peor, Shikaku intervino. Recordaba a la perfección las lágrimas que su hijo había derramado por Asuma, cómo había planeado la muerte de su asesino a sangre fría para luego llevar a cabo su plan sin remordimientos. Shikaku se había preguntado por un momento, si cierto joven de cabello rubio hubiera podido ayudar a su hijo a superar el dolor de un modo más gentil.

Shikamaru al fin logró recuperarse de la muerte de Asuma, aceptándolo —la venganza contra el asesino de su maestro habiendo sido de ayuda— y continuando adelante; pero de alguna forma, había algo que no acababa de estar bien. Tal vez nadie más fuera capaz de notarlo, pero Shikaku conocía a su hijo. Todavía faltaba una pieza del puzle. Por lo que cuando cierto joven volvió a la villa y la luz regresó a los ojos de su hijo, Shikaku lo supo sin ninguna duda. Shikamaru _amaba_ a Naruto, incluso si él mismo no parecía ser consciente de ello.

 _«¿Pero siente Naruto algo también por mi hijo…?_ » fue lo que pensó tras verlos comer uno junto al otro en el local de _ramen_ del que Naruto era tan fanático.

Entonces, casi sin que nadie se percatara de ello, Naruto había empezado a pasar mucho de su tiempo en el complejo de los Nara, analizando cosas acerca de Akatsuki con su hijo. Ya se había convertido prácticamente en un elemento fijo del lugar antes de que Shikaku se lo hubiera llevado a un lado para decirle que la habitación de invitados era suya y que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, porque resultaba demasiado problemático el tenerlo yendo y viniendo del complejo cada noche solo para dormir.

Esperaba que Naruto durmiendo en el complejo hiciera que algo pasara entre él y su hijo, porque la tensión soterrada entre ambos estaba sacando de quicio a Shikaku, que estaba a un paso de intervenir. Los dos tenían que dejar de actuar como chiquillos y decirse lo que sentían. Mientras giraba en un recodo y se dirigía hacia la habitación de Shikamaru, se preguntó cuál era la mejor forma de abordar el tema. Lo más probable era que ser directo al respecto fuera más eficaz… Al fin y al cabo, había funcionado para ayudarlo con la muerte de Asuma. Pero por otro lado, decirle a tu hijo que se pusiera manos a la obra y se tirara a su amigo, su muy varonil amigo, probablemente difería bastante de lo anterior.

Conforme se fue acercando al _shoji_ que daba a la habitación de su hijo, oyó roncos susurros que fueron poco a poco aumentando de volumen. El murmullo se interrumpió de forma repentina y entonces se escuchó un fuerte golpe seco al otro lado de la puerta; una ahogada exclamación diciendo «¡Naruto!» fue lo último que Shikaku escuchó antes de que todo se sumiera en el silencio. Sabiendo que probablemente se debería limitar a darse media vuelta y dejarlos estar, Shikaku se dejó vencer por su curiosidad y, cautelosamente, entreabrió el _shoji_ un par de centímetros. Echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación y pudo apreciar a Naruto inclinado sobre su hijo, sus rostros extremadamente cerca y… oh, al fin. Tras cerrar el panel lo más silenciosamente posible, Shikaku se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por el corredor. Tal parecía que no hacía falta una intervención, después de todo.

Nada cambió aparte del hecho de que la tensión que había colmado el ambiente hasta entonces desapareció, para alivio de Shikaku, y que Naruto a menudo dormía en la habitación de Shikamaru en lugar de en el cuarto de invitados que le había sido ofrecido. La primera vez que los pilló durmiendo juntos —solo durmiendo, afortunadamente— no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Su mujer, sin embargo, también se había dado cuenta y mencionó algo sobre Naruto durmiendo más en la habitación de Shikamaru que en la de invitados. Shikaku recordaba claramente como Shikamaru los había mirado con ojos de acero, listo para pelear si su relación con Naruto no era aprobada. Shikaku se había limitado a asentir ligeramente y esbozar una diminuta sonrisa. En un primer momento, el desayuno había sido muy incómodo aquella mañana, pero Naruto, como era de esperarse, consiguió hacer que la conversación fluyera, tras lo cual había resultado imposible no sentir cierto aprecio por el joven o no estar de acuerdo con la elección de su hijo. La mujer de Shikaku, Yoshino, prácticamente quedó prendada de Naruto por completo en cuanto llegó a conocerlo mejor, orgullosa al anunciarlo como su 'yerno' y sobreprotegiéndolo hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta.

Naruto fue aceptado en el complejo de los Nara y rápidamente considerado parte de la familia. Shikaku y Shikamaru nunca hablaron del tema o dejaron que los más ancianos del clan se inmiscuyeran. Simplemente era entendido y aceptado en su casa que Shikamaru estaba con Naruto y viceversa, y pronto fue también entendido y aceptado en el resto del clan. Shikaku jamás olvidaría la gratitud en las expresiones de ambos, tanto de su hijo como del otro chico, ante la fácil aceptación.

Cuando la guerra llegó, Shikaku nunca antes se había sentido tan orgulloso de su hijo. Contempló a este y al futuro _Hokage_ —porque ya nunca más había dudas en la mente de nadie de que Naruto Uzumaki sería el próximo _Hokage_ de Konoha— trabajar en perfecta armonía y no tuvo ninguna duda de que sin ellos dos, sin el vínculo que compartían el uno con el otro, la guerra hubiera sido mucho peor.

Mientras Shikaku se agachaba a un lado de Inoichi, ambos habiendo terminado de transmitir su mensaje a los _Kages_ , vio su vida pasar frente a él. Pensó en su hermosa mujer, Yoshino. Su corazón sufría ante la idea de dejarla sola, pero ella era fuerte, con el tiempo estaría bien. Sus pensamientos se volcaron hacia Shikamaru entonces. Su hijo se encontraba en buenas manos, y aunque sabía que su muerte le afectaría profundamente y que este no manejaba bien ese tipo de sufrimiento, sabía al mismo tiempo que estaría bien. Al fin y al cabo, esta vez tendría a Naruto para que lo ayudara a superar la congoja. Shikamaru y Naruto estarían ahí el uno para el otro y Shikamaru nunca abandonaría a su madre incluso inmerso en la agonía del luto. Shikaku tenía el presentimiento de que Naruto estaría ahí también, el chico tenía un don para hablar a la gente y conseguir devolverles la luz a sus miradas.

Ellos estarían bien, ganarían y vivirían.

Sus recuerdos pronto llegaron al último momento en que había visto a su hijo pelear. La sombra de Shikamaru atacando, respaldando a un joven brillante y ardiente llamado Naruto mientras se abrían paso a través del campo de batalla. Luz y Oscuridad. En perfecta armonía.

« _Cuán poético_ » fue su último pensamiento, y una suave sonrisa en su rostro, aceptando su muerte.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Creo que la siguiente será un ShikaNeji, un SaiNaru o un... Kakanaru. No estoy segura, la que termine antes de traducir XD


End file.
